


Flowery Words Cannot Conceal A Life Barely Lived

by eightminutes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightminutes/pseuds/eightminutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi interrupts Erwin's pity party. Levi/Erwin in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowery Words Cannot Conceal A Life Barely Lived

veryone knows not to disturb the Commander when he comes back after an expedition. When the doors close, they remain closed until the Commander is ready to come out, be it the next morning or even days later. 

Frankly, Levi thought that was bullshit. 

Besides, if Erwin really didn’t want to be disturbed, he would have locked the door.

Erwin looks up disapprovingly but he knows better than to tell Levi to leave. Levi kicks the door shut behind him and marches up to his desk. Erwin continues poring over his maps and reports until Levi grabs the documents and sets them (neatly, after straightening out the edges) on the corner.

“Levi,” Erwin sighs, “I don’t have time for this right now.”

Levi responds by rolling up the map before setting it with the other documents.

“Levi.” Erwin looks a bit stern. “I need some peace.”

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “Is that an order?”

Sometimes, Erwin forgets that Levi’s a dangerous animal. “Yes, that’s an order.”

Levi pushes himself onto the desk and grabs Erwin by the collar to pull him in for a kiss. It’s feral, more so when Erwin doesn’t respond and Levi is left nipping at his lips before growling and pulling off.

“What?” Levi glares down at him from his perch on Erwin’s desk.

Erwin’s got an eyebrow cocked at him, but he doesn’t seem angry. “I thought you had better restraint when listening to orders.”

Levi grins, a bit sharp around the edges. “I’m helping you relax. You look like you haven’t slept in two days.”

Erwin holds his gaze for a long time before sighing and slumping back into his seat. “That’s because I haven’t.”

Levi wrinkles his nose, swinging his legs over the desk so that he’s sitting properly and not crouched over. “Worried cause the king’s shit clogged the plumbing in Wall Sina bad enough that our budget got cut again?”

Erwin passes the papers still in his hands to Levi, who takes them and stacks them neatly with the others. “You know as well as I do that the king is only a puppet. Who controls him is another-”

Sometimes Levi worries he’s taken it too far, like now when he taps a foot under Erwin’s chin to shut him up. Erwin looks a bit insulted.

Levi pulls the leg back and crosses it. “Don’t pull that commander shit on me. I know tactics are the last thing you want to talk about.” 

Erwin stares at him hard and sometimes Levi wonders if Erwin’s going to snap one day and order him out, citing a breach of protocol. But Erwin’s got a sick sense of humor, and Levi’s his favorite punchline, and today’s no different. Erwin shakes his head, grabbing the foot that was just under his chin and yanking Levi closer to the edge. He runs his hands over Levi’s thighs, and oh the way Erwin looks at him is nice. 

Sometimes, Levi forgets that Erwin can be a feral animal too.

“What if I told you,” he says, nuzzling along Levi’s inner thigh, “that I’m planning on using the king as live bait.” He takes a strap between his teeth and pulls harder than necessary.

This close, even Erwin breathing on him is sending jolts straight to his cock. He grips the edge of the desk hard when Erwin digs his hands under the straps and presses into the bruises.

“I doubt even titans would go after scum like him,” Levi hisses, pushing Erwin’s jacket off his shoulders. Erwin hums in agreement, giving Levi no warning before he pulls him completely off the desk and into his lap. Erwin’s shoulder digs hard into Levi’s stomach when he gets thrown over and Levi digs his nails under Erwin’s shoulder blades in retaliation. Erwin stands and walks over to the couch, Levi tossed over like a sack of potatoes, and Levi doesn’t bother to hide how hard that makes him.

Levi barely has time to catch himself when he gets thrown down onto the couch, suddenly staring upside down at the clock on the wall, head bare inches off the floor. He pulls on the back of the sofa with one hand to haul himself back up and isn’t prepared for the sight of Erwin between his leg. Erwin’s got his eyes trained on Levi, and it’s too much, especially when Erwin mouths along the bulge of Levi’s cock shamelessly. Levi loses his grip on the sofa and instead yanks hard on Erwin’s hair to catch himself a second time.

Erwin growls and bites down at Levi’s inner thigh, one hand coming up to squeeze the wrist in his hair hard enough that Levi’s sure to find bruises. Still, Levi doesn’t loosen his grip and uses the leverage to pull himself into a sitting position. Erwin pulls the hand off and pushes himself up.

Levi doesn’t expect his expression to be so terrible. 

“Do you blame me?” Erwin asks.

Levi spares him a scathing look before kicking him hard in the chest, knocking him back on the couch. Levi crawls over him, running his fingertips up Erwin’s chest, straightening his collar reflexively, before yanking both of Erwin’s arms above his head.

“Yea, yea I do,” Levi whispers close enough to Erwin’s lips that it’s really more of a push and pull of air between the two of them than a reply. He pulls back, digging into Erwin’s wrists harder. “How dare you get the couch filthy with your boots.” 

Erwin should know better than to reply, but he opens his mouth all the same and Levi presses down. Without his hands to steady himself, it’s more painful than anything, just teeth clashing and biting and Levi’s tongue trying to make it’s way into Erwin’s mouth. Levi pulls his leg up, rubbing his boot hard along Erwin’s cock in return for the wet spot now on the front of Levi’s pants. Erwin lets out a moan he hadn’t quite expected to make and it gets better from there, Erwin putting up a half hearted struggle to free his arms just to feel the way Levi’s sucking got more aggressive.

When Levi pulls away, Erwin looks like he’s seeing the room for the first time.

Levi takes his time pulling off his boots and setting them to the side before doing the same with Erwin’s. Erwin moves to unbutton his shirt, but Levi slaps his hand away.

“Did I say you could do that?”

Erwin looks amused, but it’s hard to hide how excited Levi’s words make him when Levi’s squirming in his lap. Erwin obediently brings his arms back above his head, opening himself willingly. Levi shrugs off his jacket and unties his cravat, and brings his hands down to tug off Erwin’s belts. Years of tightening and loosening belts in the middle of missions has made the procedure almost second nature to him, and he keeps his eyes trained on Erwin the entire time.

“You know, I’ve wanted you for the past two days,” Erwin says. It’s so lewd, coming from Erwin’s mouth, that Levi fumbles and pulls too hard on the harness. 

“You’re shameless,” Levi hisses back, finally unbuttoning Erwin’s pants. He doesn’t bother hiding his excitement. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t come any more, and then I’m going to make you lick my cock clean and beg to be fucked again.” 

It’s a rare moment when Erwin Smith doesn’t have anything diplomatic to say, his voice catching in his throat and coming out strangled. It doesn’t matter as Levi lowers himself down, kissing the tip of Erwin’s cock eagerly before suckling his way down, grazing his teeth over the veins along the underside. He only intended to go as far, but Erwin threads a hand throughs his hair and whispers “go on babe, see how much you can take,” and Levi finds himself swallowing Erwin’s cock down to the base. He’s breathing hard through his nose when he glances up and sees Erwin looking at him untamed, and Levi thinks that if they’d met in a different life and Erwin always looked at him like that, their story could be so much different. 

Erwin’s still running his hand through his hair when he pulls back. Levi’s annoyed because he’s thought Erwin would have lost control by now. He pulls Erwin’s pants down the rest of the way, harsher than necessary, and throws them onto the ground. Levi runs his thumb along Erwin’s lower lip, digging into Erwin’s jaw with his other fingers to get him to open up.

“You have ten seconds to get me as wet as you possibly can,” Levi says, voice hoarse, slipping three fingers in. Erwin doesn’t even hesitate, only wrapping his fingers around Levi’s wrist to bring his hand closer, and sucks his fingers in. Levi undoes the top three buttons on Erwin’s shirt distractedly.

“What gets you harder?” Levi asks, pumping Erwin’s cock once before reaching to press a fingertip to his ass. It annoys him that he has to slide further down Erwin’s body just to reach. He doesn’t have the patience to tease Erwin today and he pushes his finger in to the knuckle before joining it with the second. “That fact that you like taking it up the ass or the fact that we’d be sent as Titan bait ten times over if anyone found out?”

Erwin laughs, sounding a bit strained with the way Levi’s fingers are scissoring in him. Levi slips the third finger in, giving Erwin no time to adjust, and Erwin finally lets loose and moans his way through the preparation. Of the two, Erwin’s definitely the more shameless one, even if he hides it so well.

“Ah, maybe the fact that it’s you,” Erwin says, breathless. Levi stills, his other hand grasping Erwin’s hip hard.

“Fuck you,” he replies, pulling his fingers out. “Where’s the oil?”

Erwin looks amused more than anything, though it’s hard to keep up the smooth act when he’s got one arm flung over his head, braced against the armrest. “Don’t bother.”

Levi walks over to his desk anyways, fumbling with the buckles of his gear and dropping his pants along the way. “You’re a tightass on the best of days. If you don’t want the lube, at least let me do it so I still have a dick at the end of the day.”

Erwin laughs. Levi likes the sound of that more than he cares to admit. “Are you always this much of a potty mouth with all your partners?”

Hard to say, Levi thinks, when all your old partners probably died in some turf war and you’re the only one I’ve fucked in years.

Instead he digs up the lube, some kind of expensive massage oil they use in the inner districts, and stands at the desk, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He needs an excuse to collect himself because even when Erwin’s an ass, he’s still a vision, all muscle and power. He’s not lean and wiry like Levi, but that makes it all the better when Erwin wraps his legs around him. Erwin makes no move to conceal the fact that he’s watching Levi undress, reaching a hand down to stroke himself.

“It’s part of my charm,” Levi deadpans, walking back with the oil in hand. 

Erwin looks like he agrees. He likes this Erwin better, the one without the pretenses and subversions, the one who’s amused by Levi’s antics and understands Levi’s griefs. This is the Erwin that he pledged himself to so many years ago. Levi considers taking Erwin’s shirt off, but he looks good like this, with his shirt rucked up and stained with a few drops of his own precum.

Erwin runs a hand along Levi’s thigh, tracing the bruises and welts, as Levi slicks up his cock. Levi wonders what happened. He came in for rough sex, for a quick fuck to forget that a half of his men died in their failed expedition, and now he’s thinking about how pretty Erwin looks under his cock.

Levi bends down to kiss Erwin with more grief than he wants to show, but Erwin answers him. Levi doesn’t want to think about how precious this is and pushes Erwin’s face away.

“You ready?” Levi mouths before pushing himself back down Erwin’s body, one hand guiding his cock close to the entrance. He doesn’t dare look at him right now, but Erwin pushes back slightly on his cock and that’s all the motivation he needs before pushing in hard. 

Erwin’s propped up on his elbows so he can watch Levi’s cock going in, and so Levi can reach his mouth while bent over. Levi’s got one hand around the back of Erwin’s head, supporting him and angling his mouth the way he likes it, the other braced against the backing of the sofa for more leverage. They both don’t last long like this. Levi strokes Erwin’s cock the way he likes it, tightening under the ridge, and Erwin moans wantonly, driving himself harder and harder.

Levi thinks it takes ages before he’s made himself look presentable enough to stagger over to the shower in Erwin’s room. He stares down at Erwin, marveling at how good he looks flushed and fucked out and still naked. Levi almost wants to curl back up on top of Erwin’s chest, never mind how sweaty and disgusting the couch is, but settles for sitting on the very edge of the armrest.

“You know,” Erwin starts lazily, “I knew all of their names. Even before filing the death reports.” 

Levi stares at him incredulously. “Are you fucking trying to kill the mood?” 

Erwin runs a hand through hair tiredly. “I just want you to know.”

He likes the real Erwin, but not this Erwin. Everyone puts Erwin on a pedestal, hell, Erwin puts himself on a pedestal. He grabs Erwin’s collar and pulls him upright. Levi doesn’t understand half of Erwin’s political maneuvers, but he recognizes a diversion when he sees one.

“You’re the worst,” he hisses.

Erwin goes around playing the bad guy so the country had someone to blame, so that mothers had a name to curse for their children’s deaths.

Erwin runs a hand through his hair a few more times, and Levi watches him slowly come back to himself.

“We were all ready to die the day we enlisted you dumbass,” Levi says, “so stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

—— 

_“Do you know what I hate about you the most?” Levi says. Erwin pretends to think about it._

_“There’s quite a few things. My office is a mess, by your standards. I don’t wash behind my ears. I’ve got more blood on my hands than most men in this country. Any of those hit the mark?”_

_“The fact that you’d be willing to include yourself in your suicide missions too.”_

_Erwin closes his eyes. “I wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice you either if need be.”_

_Levi studies Erwin’s expression. “Is that supposed to scare me?”_

_Erwin opens his eyes, but Levi still can’t tell if this is Erwin’s mask, or a new mask he’s just slipped into. “No, that was supposed to be romantic.”_

_Erwin doesn’t know how else to put it. There’s really nothing else to be said in this lifetime. He shakes his head. “Forget it.”_

_Levi yanks on his tie until Erwin’s almost at his level._

_“You’re a pretty shitty person. But I get it.”_


End file.
